Many products requiring covered storage in containers must be repeatedly dispensed from the container. Repeated removal of the entire cover from the container to access the product for dispensing is time consuming and inefficient. Moreover, repeated removal of the entire cover often results in damage to the cover and/or container over time. This damage typically results in unintended exposure of the products to atmospheric elements thereby compromising the product.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cover that allows for quick and easy access to products within containers for facile dispensing. The present invention provides solutions to these and other problems in the art.